


A Day In The Snow

by ThylacineLily



Series: Frerard Series [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard made a promise to Frank and tries to cancel it... Frank isn't about to let him get away with it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Snow

“Gerard!” Frank whined, pouting as much as he could as he laid his chin on his folded hands, which were folded on top of his lover’s knee. “Come on, you promised!” He pouted more, giving Gerard his best version of his puppy dog eyes.

Gerard groaned and lifted his head, looking down at Frank. “But it’s going to be cold,” he pouted.

“But Gee!” Frank exclaimed, knowing that if he acted hurt and angry instead of pleading, that Gerard would give in. “You promised we’d do it!”

“But Frank, I didn’t know it was going to be this cold today,” Gerard said as he tried to reason with Frank.

“It’s winter Gerard, did you think it was going to be ninety degrees? No. Because if it was then the snow would melt,” he frowned. “Now get up, get bundled up, and come outside with me so we can play in the snow. Or. Else.”

With a long groan, Gerard moved Frank’s hands, making the younger male sit up on his knees, and stood, walking upstairs to their shared bedroom. He grumbled to himself as he looked at the Dickies and T-shirt he wore, and then cursed as he added on another shirt and then a turtleneck, before he grabbed a jacket. Once he located his beanie and his gloves, he put them on and walked downstairs to see Frank waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, smiling widely. “I love you, keep that in mind,” Gerard grumbled as they walked into the backyard.

“I know you do,” Frank said with a playful smile. “And that’s why we’re doing this.” Frank went up to Gerard, kissing him softly. “I love you too Gee.”

Gerard smiled, chuckling as he looked into Frank’s eyes. “I hate when you make me go from pissed to cheery. You cause an emotional rollercoaster.”

“I know,” Frank giggled as he got on his knees and started piling the snow up, to make the bottom of the snowman they were going to make together. “So did you talk to your Mom about Christmas?” He asked, looking at Gerard’s face.

Gerard nodded and sighed as he shook his head slightly, still unable to believe the idea of the snow man. “Yeah, she said a Christmas dinner with your family and mine would be nice,” he finally spoke. “She said there was one condition; that I held cook up the food for everyone.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Frank asked, cocking his head slightly. “I mean, I’m sure you can buy your mom a new home if you burn the place down.” When he saw the fake glare Gerard was giving him, he giggled. “Oh come on now, don’t look at me like that,” he said, poking Gerard in the side, making him squirm slightly. “What’s wrong with your cooking?”

“I may be good at it, doesn’t mean I like to,” he pouted as he rubbed his side where Frank had poked him. “Plus that’s a lot of food to make.”

“So? I like seeing you cook,” he said as he shaped what snow he’d gotten together so far, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth slightly.

“Frank…”

“What?” Frank giggled as he added more snow to the bottom of the snow man and shaped it until he and Gerard looked at it together and nodded that it was good enough for the bottom. “I just don’t get why it’s such a big deal that you’ll be cooking for my family,” he said as he and Gerard started working on the middle part of the snow man, “and yours.”

Gerard sighed as he took some of the snow Frank handed him, his teeth starting to chatter slightly. “It’s too fucking cold for this crap,” he groaned, ignoring the look Frank shot him.

“You promised and you know a snowman won’t take long to finish,” Frank said as he stood up to work on the middle better. “I’m thinking four parts to the snow man instead of three…”

“FOUR!?” Gerard cried out.

Frank easily silenced a further protest with a warning glare that chilled Gerard even more than the snow had, and he hadn’t thought that was possible. Frank ignored Gerard as he worked, adding on the second part of snow, starting on the third, despite looks from Gerard that begged him to stop. He smiled as he took a moment to admire the work before continuing, smiling wide at Gerard when it was all done.

“Can we hurry up with the picture so we can go inside?” Gerard begged, his teeth chattering harder, now to the point where he swore the chattering would break every single tooth from his mouth.

Frank quickly took the digital camera from his pocket and took a picture of the snowman they made and used his phone to take a picture to keep on his phone. He set the picture as his main screen, giggling as Gerard leapt from the snow and ran inside. He smiled as he looked at the picture on his phone of Gerard covered in snow, forming the cutest GeeMan he had ever seen.

He walked inside and followed the noises upstairs to find Gerard in the bathroom, stripping out of the melted snow-soaked clothes, the shower going so hot there was a slight bit of steam already filling the bathroom. He giggled slightly as Gerard got in the shower, sending him a small glare before he shut the shower curtain, although it was clear so there was really no point in shutting it.

“You’re not actually mad at me, are you Gee?” Frank asked as Gerard stood under the flow of the shower spray, groaning in relief.

“N-N-Need-d-d to w-w-warm u-u-up,” he managed to stutter out, shaking under the warm water, though not as bad as when he had trouble undoing his pants so that he could get in the shower. “G-G-go aw-w-way,” he mumbled as his shivering slowed a little bit more.

Frank frowned slightly; worried about Gerard as he realized it might have been a bad idea to turn him into a GeeMan. “Do you really want me to go? Or can I just stay in case you need anything? Flick the shower curtain for go, flick it twice for stay.”

A long moment passed before Gerard flicked the shower curtain twice, still unable to talk. Frank gave a small sigh of relief and hopped up on the counter, sitting next to the sink as he waited for Gerard to be able to talk again. He sighed as he watched Gerard turn every now and then trying to make sure every part of him was hit by the water. “I’m sorry about this Gee,” he said as he looked down at the bathroom floor, chewing his lip ring. “If I would have known it was going to freeze you this badly I wouldn’t have made you go through with it…”

Gerard grunted softly, still not trusting his voice as he ran his hands over his arms, closing his eyes as a chill swept through him, making goose bumps appear on his skin. He shook his head slowly as he opened his eyes and licked his lips with a soft sigh.

“I’m really sorry Gee… I’ll try to make it up to you,” Frank said.

Finally, when Gerard knew he would be able to talk again, without stuttering, he poked his head out of the shower, his blonde hair flattened to his head from the water. “Join me?” He asked.

Frank smiled and jumped off the counter, quickly stripping his clothes without a care of where they landed, and got in the shower with Gerard, hugging him close. He kissed his shoulder softly. “I’m so sorry Gee.”

“Frank baby,” Gerard muttered against the top of Frank’s head, “I’m not mad at you anymore… I shouldn’t get mad at you for making me go through with something I promised to you. Can you forgive me for getting mad at you?”

Frank nodded slightly, closing his eyes as the shower poured down onto them both, warming them with its heat. “I forgive you as long as you forgive me for freezing your dick.”

Gerard chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Frank’s upper torso, kissing Frank softly, enjoying the mixture of his loved one and the shower that was spraying down on to them. When he broke the kiss, he and Frank blinked at each other through water-soaked eyelashes, giggling to themselves. “I love you Frank Iero.”

“I love you too Gerard Way,” Frank replied, kissing his boyfriend.


End file.
